


Миссия выполнима

by Lalayt



Series: истории о Руке [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: Способы подтолкнуть людей друг к другу бывают разными.Работа является частью цикла текстов про Руку Баки Барнса, написанного на ФБ-2014 для команды fandom First Avenger 2014.
Relationships: Hand - Relationship, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: истории о Руке [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557847
Kudos: 28





	Миссия выполнима

Сначала Рука думала, что этих двоих тянет друг к другу только по-дружески. Солдат прикрывал Роджерсу спину в бою, а в мирные дни то и дело тайком косился на него, но сразу же отводил взгляд, стоило тому на него посмотреть. Рука про себя материлась, считая, будто Барнс так себя ведет потому, что все еще чувствовал вину за поступки Зимнего Солдата. Ей все время хотелось хорошенько врезать ему, чтобы перестал заниматься глупостями, взял себя в руки и наконец восстановил отношения. Хотя что там, и восстанавливать-то ничего не надо было. Роджерс и сам был готов сделать все, только бы его Баки был счастлив, доволен и снова стал его другом. А тот все отворачивался и злил Руку, которая никак не могла поверить, что он настолько не владеет собой.

«Это все отсутствие обнуления и криокамеры», – хмуро думала она, глядя, как Солдат шарахается от протянутой чашки чая.

И если мысль об обнулении она, поразмыслив, отбросила (слишком велика была вероятность, что он позабудет Роджерса окончательно), то заморозка – чем дальше, тем больше – казалась ей прекрасным вариантом. Солдат полежит в криокамере пару месяцев и станет мыслить яснее. Потому что ну просто глупо так вести себя с тем, кто настолько хорошо к тебе относится, ни в чем не винит и печет вкуснейшие блинчики. Рука, конечно, не могла попробовать, но каждый раз, когда Роджерс их пек и кормил своего Баки, у Солдата подпрыгивал уровень эндорфинов. Но это не мешало ему отдергивать руку, если Капитану случалось коснуться его пальцев.

Самое странное, что такое поведение началось не сразу. Сначала Солдат был вполне адекватен – позволял тесный телесный контакт, гладить себя по волосам, и даже не просыпался те двенадцать раз, когда капитан Роджерс приходил к нему в комнату и осторожно целовал в щеку. Что изменилось, Рука никак не могла понять, и это понемногу начинало ее нервировать. Обычно она просто уничтожала то, что действовало на нее подобным образом, но убивать своего носителя ей не очень хотелось. Значит, надо было попробовать проанализировать ситуацию.

На подробный анализ у нее ушла почти вся ночь. Солдат спокойно сопел, Роджерс ворочался в соседней комнате, Щит что-то мурлыкал себе под нос, стоя у стены в коридоре. Рука напряженно думала. Она перебрала все: боевые операции, завтраки, походы на бейсбол, и уже почти сдалась, но вдруг вспомнила, как однажды, пару недель назад, Солдат случайно ввалился в ванную, когда Роджерс там мылся. Он и увидеть-то ничего не успел, вылетел как ошпаренный, но потом не спал всю ночь и именно после этого случая начал шарахаться от Кэпа.

«Дебил, – подумала Рука, ласково поглаживая бедро Солдата. – Из-за такой глупости переживать. Можно подумать, ты никогда голого мужика не видел».

Она припомнила красивую крепкую задницу Рамлоу, вспомнила, с каким удовольствием всегда смотрела на нее в душе, и снова погладила Солдата. Тот всхрапнул и повернулся на бок. Рука скрипнула, подвинулась, удобнее устраиваясь на одеяле, и вдруг замерла.

«А ведь Роджерс тоже как-то раз… ошибся».

В задумчивости она приподнялась и пропустила сквозь пальцы волосы Солдата.

Тот день Рука старалась позабыть и, кажется, почти преуспела, если в сейчас не сразу вспомнила о нем. Да и не удивительно, учитывая, как она старалась. Тем днем ее насильно лишили последнего оружия – миниатюрной ракетной установки, которую она просто обожала. Старк что-то успокаивающе шептал, поглаживая ее по пластинам, но она ничего не слышала. Если бы тогда ее спросили, что она чувствует, она бы сначала вырвала спрашивающему язык, а потом разрыдалась. Впрочем, плакать она, конечно же, не могла, как и сопротивляться – воля Солдата была сильнее, а потому молча переживала горечь своего поражения.

Вернувшись от Старка, Зимний по возникшей не так давно причине направился в душ, включил горячую воду и блаженно нежился в то время, пока она страдала. А потом внутрь почти упал Роджерс. Рука никак не отреагировала на его появление, висела, как плеть, но видела, что Капитан едва успел схватиться рукой за косяк, вскинул глаза, собираясь что-то сказать, но так и застыл с открытым ртом, глядя на Солдата. Точнее, на его задницу. Напрягшись, Рука даже припомнила, как по щекам Роджерса начал разливаться румянец.

Солдат никак не отреагировал на неожиданное вторжение, просто стоял, запрокинув голову, и наслаждался горячим душем. Рука чувствовала – он услышал, что не один, но так и не обернулся. Кто знает почему. А Роджерс постоял еще пару секунд, закрыл рот и медленно попятился вон. Глаз от ягодиц Барнса он так и не отвел, поэтому не рассчитал расстояние, вошел спиной в стену, чуть не проломил ее, ойкнул и наконец захлопнул дверь. Рука снова опустилась на самое дно своих переживаний.

И вот теперь получается, что все началось именно тогда. Роджерс ощутил что-то к Барнсу (Рука пока что решила не озадачиваться конкретным определением), а потом то же самое случилось и с тем. Вот только если Капитан был готов на все, Солдат, кажется, был готов только сбежать. И почему она не заметила все сразу?! Дать затрещину самой себе было невозможно, поэтому Рука лишь слегка дернула Барнса за волосы. Тот проснулся, потер висок, что-то недовольно буркнул и снова уснул.

Рука побарабанила пальцами по его ноге. Надо было что-то делать. Было совершенно очевидно, что эти двое неравнодушны друг к другу совсем не так, как ей казалось поначалу. Рамлоу, конечно, лично ее заинтересовал сильнее, но если Солдату хочется… Хочется. Если бы она могла, Рука бы фыркнула. Еще недавно говорить и даже думать о каких-то желаниях было не просто глупо, это вообще никому не пришло бы в голову. Разве кто-то спрашивает автомат о его желаниях? Нет, из него просто стреляют. А теперь не только Солдат, но и она сама преспокойно обдумывали подобное. Удивительно. Что же будет дальше?

«А дальше надо сделать так, чтобы они перестали ходить вокруг друг друга, словно оба не суперсолдаты, а стеклянные вазы».

Рука представила себе стеклянного Солдата, и по всей ее поверхности от плеча до пальцев прошла волна дрожи. Нет, неприятное было бы зрелище.

Да и к чему пояснения. Ей было прекрасно ясно, что надо сделать. Миссия определена – «Зимний Солдат… Нет. Баки Барнс и Стив Роджерс должны быть вместе. Для достижения цели разрешается использовать любые средства».

Рука улеглась на покрывало, скрестила пальцы и принялась обдумывать план действий. По всему выходило, что без посторонней помощи ей будет довольно трудно все сделать, еще же придется таскать за собой Сол… Барнса. Да, вот когда пожалеешь, что однажды ученые не доработали возможность отсоединения в плечевом суставе. Впрочем, слишком долго переживать по этому поводу она не стала. Так или иначе, все получится. Ведь за дело взялась она, а они с Солдатом провалили лишь одну миссию.

Для начала стоило понять, почему эти двое не пытаются… Ей трудно было подобрать верное слово, но в конце концов она остановилась на старомодном «поухаживать». Может быть, раньше между ними случалось нечто подобное и ни одному не понравилось? Да нет, вряд ли. Тогда они бы вели себя иначе. Наверное. В любом случае выяснить не повредит.

Если бы Рука могла, она бы уже отправилась добывать информацию, но будучи ограниченной в передвижении, вынуждена была дожидаться утра. Впрочем, тех нескольких часов, что оставались до рассвета, ей с лихвой хватило, чтобы разработать план действий и продумать, стоит ли обращаться за помощью, и если да, то к кому. Хотя тут как раз думать особо было не над чем. Кроме круглого выпендрежника Щита ей даже поговорить на эту тему было не с кем. Не то чтобы она с ним углублялась в проблему, но как-то – настроение, что ли, было хорошим – посочувствовала, что Кэп мешает ему спать. Щит в ответ разразился целой тирадой о том, как не ценят его прекрасного хозяина некоторые субъекты. В тот раз Рука, обалдев, поспешила круглого послать. Теперь же она понимала, о чем тот говорил, и надеялась, что Щит не откажется ей помочь в сложном деле сведения двух ледышек.

Чего она не ожидала, так это помощи совсем с другой стороны.

Солдат завел себе привычку завтракать, попутно бродя в Интернете, и Рука, подумав, аккуратно подключилась к системе, рассчитывая поискать что-нибудь, что могло бы помочь. Она не слишком любила поиск, поэтому когда ее выбросило в первый раз, она решила, что сделала что-то не так. На второй раз насторожилась, а на третий начала злиться. Когда она попыталась зайти в четвертый раз, по ее контактам прошел легкий электрический разряд, и Солдат, выругавшись, с удивлением уставился на ноутбук.

«Не советую пытаться проникнуть в систему снова», – импульсами разнесся в Руке вежливо-холодный голос. Она узнала Джарвиса и хлопнула бы себя по лбу, если бы тот у нее был.  
«Я не враг».

В ответ Рука получила новый импульс, донесший до нее неверящее хмыканье. Но сдаваться было не в ее правилах.

«Мне нужна информация, – сказала она. – О том, почему Капитан и Солдат не могут быть вместе».  
«Сейчас это не является преступлением», – помедлив, ответил Джарвис.  
«Но они не вместе, хотя оба этого хотят», – настаивала Рука.  
«Хотят?»  
«А ты прокрути свою базу записей и сам увидишь».

На некоторое время в эфире установилась тишина. Солдат спокойно ел свой завтрак, Рука легонько барабанила пальцами по столу.

«Вынужден с вами согласиться».  
«Еще бы. А теперь дай доступ к информации».

Мгновение ей казалось, что она все-таки не дождется помощи, но потом на ее системы считывания данных обрушилась лавина образов. Была бы она человеком – точно мозги бы лопнули, а так только сервопривод в локте заискрил. Солдат закатил глаза, хлопнул полотенцем по сгибу, тем самым прервав поток информации. Рука медленно пошевелила пальцами, приходя в себя. В принципе, все было ясно.

«Значит, вот оно как, – задумчиво подумала она и встрепенулась. – Но ведь ты сам сказал, что сейчас все разрешено, и никто не станет запирать их и... Лечить? Черт, да кресло для обнуления кажется лучше в сравнении с этим. Но почему они не знают, что им можно?»  
«Думаю, – помедлив, ответил Джарвис. – Они знают, что им можно, только не думают, что им можно друг с другом».  
«То есть? – не поняла Рука. – Они ведь не идиоты».  
«Нет, – в металлическом голосе Джарвиса звучала усмешка. – Совершенно точно нет. Я имел в виду, что капитан Роджерс и мистер Барнс могут полагать, что один из них, так сказать, не хочет другого».

Рука задумалась. В словах Джарвиса, как ей казалось, крылось рациональное зерно.

«Не хочет, – повторила она про себя. – Но ведь один плохо спит ночами, второй дергается от любого прикосновения. Все это не относится к ненависти и желанию убить, иначе у нас тут уже давно было бы два трупа. Это что же выходит… Они не понимают, что нравятся друг другу? А как так может быть? Я прекрасно помню – когда Роджерс был нашей миссией, Солдат отлично знал, что хочет прикончить его. А теперь он не может понять, что к нему чувствует?»  
«С людьми такое случается», – попробовал успокоить ее Джарвис.  
«Ерунда какая-то, – отрезала Рука. – Но если это и правда так, значит надо им показать, как все обстоит на самом деле».  
«И как же это сделать?» – спросил Джарвис немного удивленно.

Рука на миг задумалась, а потом щелкнула пальцами.

«Пусть поухаживают друг за другом».  
«Не уверен, что…»  
«А я уверена, – обрубила Рука. – Особенно, если мы объединим усилия».  
«И я вам помогу».

Разговор прервал звук голоса, доносившийся от двери. Рука только собралась спросить, как круглому придурку удалось подключиться к закрытому каналу связи – хотя что гадать, скорее всего, Джарвис и помог, считая своим долгом предупредить Щит о возможной опасности для хозяина, – но Солдат неожиданно вскочил на ноги, что-то пробормотал о тренировке и почти бегом бросился из столовой. Рука видела, как Капитан тоскливо проводил его взглядом, а в следующий миг врезалась в бетонную стену. Хорошо, что еще кулак сжать успела.

«Нет, это не дело, – подумала она. – Так он мне опять всю полировку обдерет. Джарвис! Передай круглому, что я согласна».  
«Хорошо, – тут же отозвался искусственный разум. – Тогда давайте обсудим стратегию и разработаем план».

Рука, наблюдая за тем, как Солдат недовольно морщится, быстро согласилась.

Много времени разработка плана не заняла, что и не удивительно, ведь все заговорщики обладали развитым интеллектом. Так спустя несколько десятков минут немного самодовольно думала Рука, пока Солдат торопился в конференц-зал. Не то что эти люди. Вот хоть и суперсолдаты, а самое простейшее решение принять не могут. Ну ничего, теперь им есть кому помочь.

***

Зимний Солдат спал. Спал спокойно и безмятежно. В его нынешней жизни это явление было слишком редким, поэтому просыпаться он точно не собирался. Ну, если только что-то произойдет. Или если под бок ему сунут что-то жесткое и, кажется, железное. Солдат поерзал, пытаясь устроиться удобнее, но металл все так же неприятно колол тело. Это совершенно точно не была его рука, поэтому пришлось проснуться.  
Недовольно поморгав, он сфокусировал взгляд, посмотрел на кровать и негромко выругался, а потом прислушался. Чуть дальше по коридору шумел душ, и значит скоро Стив заглянет к нему, а потом пойдет готовить завтрак. Зимний давно изучил его поведение. А может быть, вспомнил. Хотя сейчас это не имело никакого значения. Сейчас необходимо было срочно замести следы.

Вода в душе перестала течь, надо было торопиться. Вскочив на ноги, Солдат сгреб то, что было аккуратно разложено на постели, и, недолго думая, спрятал все под кровать.

– Ты что там делаешь, Бак? – раздался за его спиной удивленный голос.  
– Да показалось, – хрипло отозвался он и поднялся на ноги.  
– Ладно.

Стив, как всегда, ничего не стал уточнять, только чуть улыбнулся и кивнул. Не настаивать на ответах было частью их общей психотерапии. То есть не настаивать должен был учиться Стив. Солдат же должен был стараться отвечать. Поэтому он на мгновение почувствовал себя виноватым – совершенно точно стоило рассказать все Стиву, ведь они пообещали быть честными друг с другом.

«Но я и не лгу», – сам себе возразил он, старательно улыбаясь, а вслух сказал:

– Ничего важного.  
– Хорошо, – тут же кивнул тот. – Блинчики на завтрак будешь?  
– Ага.

Солдат даже на мгновение зажмурился от удовольствия. Блинчики Стив пек как никто другой. У него они получались воздушные, легкие и невероятно вкусные. Зимнему казалось, что раньше такие ему пекла какая-то женщина. Он очень хотел, но так и не решился спросить Роджерса, кто это был.

– Я в душ, – скованно улыбнувшись, объявил он и потопал в ванную.

Захлопнув за собой дверь, он перестал улыбаться и тяжело оперся на раковину, провел правой рукой по лицу и взглянул в зеркало. Оттуда на него смотрел хмурый всклокоченный тип с мрачным холодным взглядом. Металлическая рука самовольно постукивала пальцами по белому фаянсу.

– Ну просто красавец, – вынес приговор Солдат и закрыл глаза. – И ты еще.

Он злобно покосился на руку, а та в ответ выбила замысловатую дробь, показавшуюся ему насмешливой.

– Я знаю, это все ты, – стараясь говорить негромко, сказал Солдат. – Только понять не могу, зачем ты все это делаешь. Зачем, объясни мне, зачем ты таскаешь все эти железяки? Впрочем, да, согласен, в этот раз ты предложила неплохую взятку – столовое серебро Старка стоит немало. Но зачем? Пытаешься добиться обнуления? Я больше никогда на это не соглашусь.

Рука, естественно, ничего ему не ответила. Солдат еще пару мгновений мерил ее пристальным взглядом, а потом вздохнул и полез в душ. Сделав воду погорячее, он долго стоял, наслаждаясь, потом вылез, наскоро вытерся, обернул бедра полотенцем и направился в спальню. И замер на пороге, негромко выругавшись.

– Я могу объяснить, – торопливо сказал он, когда Стив поднял на него глаза, оторвавшись от рассматривания груды столовых приборов. – Это все она.

Солдат выставил перед собой металлическую руку, и та так жалобно клацнула пластинами, что он невольно почувствовал себя виноватым. Стив сглотнул, быстро опустил глаза, и Солдат вдруг понял, что стоит перед ним в одном полотенце. Волна жара прокатилась по его телу, щеки заполыхали, во рту стало сухо, словно в пустыне, а низ живота налился тяжестью. Зимний провел языком по губам и тоскливо подумал, что еще парочка таких случаев, и он добровольно согласится на обнуление, желательно окончательное. Только чтобы больше никогда не видеть у Роджерса таких жалобных глаз и не помнить, что когда-то все было совсем иначе. Кажется. Хотя и в этом он мог ошибаться.

Роджерс машинально прокрутил в руке серебряный нож, поднял глаза и тут же отвел их снова, покраснев. Солдат негромко вздохнул – значит ошибался.

– Так ты объяснишь мне, откуда это все взялось?  
– Это все она, – Солдат снова кивнул на свою руку. – Ничего не могу поделать.  
– То есть? Она – часть тебя.  
– Угу, – согласился Баки. Он знал, что говорить этого не стоит, но, помявшись, все же добавил. – Я не помню, чтобы делал все это.

Стив мгновенно напрягся.

– Ты хочешь сказать… Баки!  
– Я хочу сказать, что эти ночные приступы происходят без моего участия, – вздохнув, сказал Солдат, плюхнулся на кровать и ойкнул, почувствовав, что зубцы вилки впились в бедро.  
– Тебе надо…  
– Что? Показаться психиатру?  
– Ты ходишь по ночам и не помнишь об этом, – вскинулся Стив. – Думаешь, это нормально?  
– А что в моей жизни вообще нормально? – стараясь выглядеть спокойным, спросил Солдат. – Мне хорошо за девяносто, моему парню – парню, кстати, не девушке! – тоже. Я суперубийца, ты суперсолдат. Мы работаем на сверхсекретную организацию и живем в небоскребе миллионера-изобретателя, у которого явные проблемы с головой, но с помощью которого я почти восстановил стертую память. Да, забыл! У меня металлическая рука.  
– Которая, кажется, страдает клептоманией, – вставил Стив.  
– Это настолько сильно выбивается из общей картины? – приподнял брови Солдат.  
– Да нет, – вздохнул Стив и уронил нож на постель. – Но с этим надо что-то делать.  
– Надо, – вздохнул Баки, покусал губу и тихо признался: – Иногда мне кажется, что она делает это, чтобы добиться обнуления.

Рука дернулась, и Баки накрыл ее живой ладонью. Стив задумался, а потом решительно помотал головой.

– Нет, не похоже. Если бы она добивалась именно этого, проще всего было бы попытаться убить меня или кого-то еще. А она ворует. Я не вижу в этом вообще никакого смысла.

Рука под пальцами Солдата дернулась еще сильнее, пытаясь вырваться, но тот не позволил.

– Тогда чего она добивается?  
– Прости, Бак, но это твоя рука, – покачал головой Стив.  
– Но я не знаю, – почти взвыл тот. – Я даже не помню, чтобы вставал ночью!  
– А она у тебя никак… – Стив замялся было, но все же закончил. – Никак не откручивается?

Солдат хотел было возмутиться, сказать, что уж о своей конечности знает абсолютно все, но тут же передумал и только пожал плечами.

– Не знаю, – задумчиво сказал он. – Раньше мне никогда не требовалась подобная функция, не уверен, что ее модификация включает в себя подобное. К тому же Старк ведь все проверял.  
– Вообще-то, он проверял ее только на общее функционирование и скрытое оружие, – возразил Стив. – Когда он предложил попробовать снять ее, ты отказался.  
– И чуть не пробил ему голову, – кивнул Солдат, покосился на руку, которая спокойно лежала на кровати, словно самая обычная конечность, и замер. – Так это что же получается. Моя рука, вполне возможно, может отсоединяться, пока я сплю, бродить где угодно и делать что угодно?

В глазах у него потемнело, он сильнее сжал кисть руки и дернул, словно собираясь оторвать ее.

– Тише-тише, – бросился успокаивать его Стив. – Она ведь не причинила никому вреда.  
– А что если это только пока? – едва шевеля губами, спросил Солдат. – Что если она собирает информацию, чтобы передать ее в ГИДРУ?  
– Перестань. Ты живешь в башне Старка уже почти десять месяцев, и за это время ничего не случилось, – попытался успокоить его Стив.  
– Это пока, – помотал головой Солдат. – И к тому же она… она ворует все, что не приколочено.  
– Так это что, не первый раз? – нахмурился Стив.

Вместо ответа Баки встал, в два шага оказался у своего личного шкафа, в который Стив и не думал заглядывать, рывком распахнул дверцу и отошел в сторону. Яркий полосатый зонтик, куча каких-то тряпок, к которым Стив решил не присматриваться, черная повязка, которую некоторое время назад, ругаясь, искал Фьюри, а рядом стояла игрушечная модель нового костюма Железного Человека.

– Откуда это все? – поинтересовался Стив.  
– Ее спроси, – зло ответил Солдат и потряс рукой в воздухе.  
– А теперь серебро Старка, – задумчиво сказал Стив, наконец-то прямо взглянул на Барнса и немедленно залился краской.

Зимний Солдат наконец вспомнил, что до сих пор расхаживает в одном полотенце, и бросился к одежде.

– Тебе не кажется, что она что-то хочет тебе сказать? – задумчиво проговорил Стив, наблюдая за ним.  
– Если бы хотела, написала бы, – отозвался Баки, влезая в футболку. – Вот и скажи, как мне теперь быть? Со дня на день нам должны дать новое задание, но разве я могу участвовать в чем-то серьезном, пока моя рука…  
– Твоя рука, – перебил его Стив и кивнул в сторону шкафчика, – ведет себя так уже некоторое время, насколько я вижу.

Солдат медленно кивнул.

– И раньше тебя это отчего-то не беспокоило. Почему?  
– Понравилось, как Фьюри ругался, – пожал плечами Солдат.

Он поймал взгляд Стива и, вздохнув, пожал плечами.

– Шучу я, шучу.

Стив облизал губы, подумал – и решительно закрыл шкаф.

– Предлагаю пока ничего никому не говорить, – сказал он. – Просто… просто попросим Старка еще раз осмотреть ее и пусть попробует отсоединить.  
– Ты нарушишь правила? – удивленно нахмурился Солдат.  
– Не такое уж это и нарушение, – чуть покраснев, пожал плечами Стив. – Ты никого не убиваешь, а значит все в порядке.  
– Ага, – Солдат мимо воли расплылся в усмешке, – значит это все ради моих прекрасных глаз?  
– И не только ради них, – ляпнул Роджерс, хотел добавить еще что-то, но не сумел и только нервно облизал губы.

Солдат застыл, а потом медленно кивнул и зачем-то разгладил ткань футболки. Роджерс поднял было руку, словно собираясь обнять его, притянуть к себе, но вместо этого лишь похлопал по плечу.

– Блинчики, – хрипло проговорил он, неловко улыбаясь.  
– Блинчики, – согласился Солдат, опуская глаза.

«Гребаные блинчики, – подумала Рука и недовольно скрипнула пластинами. – Парни, с нашим планом снова вышел облом».

Это уже начинало слегка раздражать.

«Что на этот раз?», – со вздохом поинтересовался Джарвис.  
«Они даже не подумали, что это могли быть подарки Кэпа своему любимому, и догадались, что я в этом замешана», – отозвалась Рука.  
«Ну, Барнс и так знал, что это ты. А я ведь говорил, что надо быть аккуратнее и выбирать то, что точно укажет на капитана Роджерса», – заметил Щит, но Рука решила не реагировать.  
«Что будем делать?», – вместо этого спросила она.  
«Введем в бой тяжелую артиллерию», – помолчав, решил Джарвис.  
«У них через два дня миссия, – напомнила Рука. – Восстановиться-то успеют, если мы артиллерию используем?»  
«Что? Ох, да это выражение такое просто», – хмыкнул Джарвис, а Щит тоненько захихикал. Рука решила, что при случае ему отомстит, но сейчас дело важнее.  
«Без разницы, – отрезала она. – Так что делаем?»

  
***  
  


Каждое утро Стива Роджерса начиналось одинаково. Он просыпался, несколько минут пялился в потолок, потом вздыхал и шел в душ. После этого обязательно заглядывал к Баки, болтал с ним, если тот уже встал, а потом отправлялся на кухню готовить завтрак.

Но это утро началось для него совершенно иначе.

Для начала, проснулся он гораздо позже, чем обычно. В окно уже вовсю светило солнце, но удивиться тому, как сильно он заспался, Капитан не смог. У него ужасно болела голова. В первый миг он даже ничего не понял, настолько отвык от того, что у него вообще что-то болит, а потом с удивлением опознал источник – виски. Следующий приступ удивления и страха Стив испытал, поняв, что не может дышать. Нос был заложен, и дышать приходилось ртом, как в детстве, когда на него внезапно нападал приступ аллергии. Но ведь он уже семьдесят лет как излечился от этой противной болячки!

Стив распахнул глаза, резко сел и, открыв рот, уставился на свою постель. Слов не было. Все одеяло, изножье кровати и пол рядом с ней были усыпаны розами. Белыми, алыми, розовыми, источающими просто удушающий аромат, который пробивался даже сквозь заложенный нос Капитана Америки.

Стараясь дышать только ртом, Стив торопливо сполз с кровати, ойкнул, уколовшись о длинный шип и, невнятно ругаясь, поспешил к двери. Находиться в комнате дольше было бы смерти подобно. Роджерсу казалось, что он чувствует, как смыкаются стенки трахеи, пропуская все меньше кислорода, и с огромным облегчением вдохнул прохладный, чуть пыльный воздух коридора. Точнее, попытался, потому что нос все еще был заложен.

Несколько шагов спустя он ввалился в комнату Барнса и снова попытался вздохнуть, но только расчихался.

Зимний Солдат подскочил на кровати, выхватил припрятанный под подушкой нож и метнул его спросонья в непонятное нечто, издающее странные кашляющие звуки. Роджерса спасло только то, что метал он левой. Рука промахнулась на пару миллиметров и быстро вызвала Джарвиса.

«Кажется, снова не получилось», – констатировал тот. Рука недовольно скрипнула пластинами.  
«А ведь я предлагала хризантемы», – проговорила она.  
«А я предлагал дать им разобраться самим», – вклинился Щит.  
«Ага, после того, как прожужжал все уши тем, как плохо спит твой хозяин», – язвительно проговорила Рука.  
«Ну, если действовать так, то он вообще может однажды не проснуться, – философски заметил Джарвис. – Так может…»

– У тебя же нет аллергии, Стиви.

Эти слова были первым, что сумел опознать беспрерывно кашляющий и чихающий Роджерс. В другой раз он был бы рад, что Баки назвал его по имени, но не теперь. Сейчас он просто пытался дышать.

– Нет, – прокашлявшись, подтвердил он. – Но эти розы… Баки, откуда они?  
– Розы? – удивленно переспросил Солдат.  
– Цветы такие, – немного раздраженно кивнул Стив, вытирая слезящиеся глаза.

В комнате Барнса ему стало гораздо лучше. Нос уже не закладывало, перестало першить в горле, а ужасное ощущение удушья, о котором он не вспоминал больше семидесяти лет, ушло.

– Я знаю, что такое розы, – спокойно сказал Солдат и встал. – Сиди здесь.

Роджерс кивнул, хлюпнул носом и снова вытер глаза. Нет, ему совершенно точно было лучше. Правда, это состояние чуть было снова не ухудшилось, когда вернулся Баки. Стиву было достаточно взглянуть на его помрачневшее лицо, чтобы понять – что-то не так. Совершенно не так.

– Сто пятьдесят три розы, – нарочито спокойно сказал он, останавливаясь перед Стивом, и тот невольно сглотнул. – Откуда?

Стив только пожал плечами, не в силах отвести взгляда от Баки. Хотя нет, Баки в стоящем перед ним человеке было совсем немного. Холодный взгляд, плотно сжатые губы – настоящий Зимний Солдат.

– Я не знаю, – только и сумел выдавить из себя Роджерс.  
– У тебя есть поклонники, которые готовы вывалить такую прорву денег, чтобы завалить твою постель цветами?

Солдат наклонился к самому лицу Стива, и тот снова сглотнул. Впрочем, тут же взяв себя в руки.

– Мне кажется, меня пытались убить.

Ответом ему было недоверчивое хмыканье. На него Роджерс ответил оглушительным чихом.

– Будьте здоровы, капитан Роджерс, – донесся откуда-то из-под потолка вежливый голос Джарвиса.

Солдат снова хмыкнул. Рука, повинуясь его недовольству, резко клацнула пластинами.

– У тебя нет аллергии, – неуверенно повторил Солдат, выпрямляясь. – Но была.  
– Была, – почти радостно подтвердил Стив. – И цветы мне никто не присылал. То есть они откуда-то взялись, да, но я не знаю откуда.

«Джарвис, – позвала Рука. – Надеюсь, ты не вкладывал карточку?»  
«Ну как же. Договаривались же. "Любимому Капитану от любимого Солдата"».

Если бы Рука могла, она бы застонала.

«Но все оплачено кредиткой мистера Тони».  
«Думаешь, это шанс?», – воспряла Рука.  
«Вряд ли», – разочаровал ее Джарвис.  
«А я говорил», – снова влез Щит.

– Ты не любишь розы, – вдруг сказал Солдат. – Ты любишь хризантемы. Я помню, я как-то приносил их тебе.

Роджерс перестал хлюпать носом и удивленно уставился на него.

– Приносил, – кивнул он. – Но сказал, что это букет для Аманды. А потом ты его забыл.  
– Ну не мог же я сказать, что это тебе?  
– Почему?

Стив поднялся на ноги и вплотную подошел к Солдату. Тот хотел было отступить, но его левая рука почему-то вцепилась в футболку Роджерса и не дала ему отодвинуться.

– Баки, почему?

«Действительно», – подумала Рука.

А потом рывком притянула Капитана к Солдату. Ну или наоборот. Это было уже неважно, потому что оба восприняли это движение одинаково.

«Наконец-то», – выдохнул где-то над их головами Джарвис.  
«Отвали, – отозвалась Рука. – И не вздумай вести запись».

Стив Роджерс жадно, отчаянно целовал Баки Барнса, все сильнее притягивая его к себе. Рука, довольно поскрипывая сочленениями, слегка толкнула Капитана в грудь, и он почти повалился на кровать, не выпуская Солдата. Негромко охнув, тот упал на него сверху, попробовал было высвободиться, но тут же сдался под напором горячих губ и рук, которые, как ему казалось, были везде. Он, лучший снайпер, суперсолдат и идеальное оружие, терялся в касаниях, не в силах отследить их все. Мозг не успевал. Но успевала Рука.

Вот Роджерс коротко провел ногтями по спине Солдата, и тот, застонав, выгнулся, продлевая ласку. Вот Стив задел соски и Баки прошило разрядом удовольствия. Он дрожал и единственное, что мог, – не наваливаться на Стива всем весом, упираясь рукой в кровать. Когда он выпустил его футболку, он не помнил, но это было неважно, особенно, когда Стив рывком перевернул его на спину и прямо через тонкую ткань накрыл губами твердый сосок. Солдат смог только сдавленно застонать и толкнуться бедрами вверх, потираясь о крепкий живот. Услышать в ответ стон удовольствия было приятно, но он тут же позабыл об этом, потому что Стив укусил его в шею – сильно, так, что точно останется след. И тут же принялся, извиняясь, его зализывать. Этого было уже мало. Слишком мало.

В любой ситуации Солдат знал, что и как надо делать, но не теперь. Он чувствовал, как удовольствие колкой волной накрывает его от каждого касания, как прокатывается по спине, как от него тяжелеет низ живота, и все сильнее хотел большего. Стив же, кажется, решил его измучить поцелуями. Поэтому Солдат его просто оттолкнул. Слегка. Но немного не рассчитал силу, и Роджерс свалился на пол.

– Вот черт, – извиняясь, выругался Солдат и потянул футболку через голову. – Я…  
– Неважно…

Стив уже был рядом. Барнс не успел понять, когда тот успел раздеться, и только застонал, почувствовав прикосновение обнаженной кожи. А потом вскрикнул, ощутив, как крепкие, грубые от постоянного обращения с оружием пальцы проскользнули за резинку его штанов и осторожно обхватили вставший член. Ему казалось, что пара движений – и он кончит, слишком уж сильно было удовольствие, но Барнс держался, даже когда Роджерс, стащив с него штаны, принялся медленно выцеловывать его бедра.

– Стиви…

Баки хватало уже только на стоны и вздохи, на то, чтобы вцепиться пальцами руки во встрепанные светлые волосы и притянуть к себе ближе, ближе, заставить накрыть губами влажную головку. Но Стив не подчинился. Вместо этого он еще раз поцеловал его бедро, подтянулся выше и наклонился к Баки.

«Черт, а это не так уж и приятно», – отреагировала Рука, когда сразу два пальца Роджерса проникли в тело Солдата.  
«Им обоим сейчас хорошо», – отчитался Джарвис.

Ответить Рука не успела, потому что Баки вцепился ею в простыню.

– Давай же, – шептал он, не слыша себя и не рассчитывая, что услышит Стив.

Но тот услышал. Понятливо кивнул, отстранился, не вынимая пальцев, и потянулся куда-то к тумбочке. Баки нахмурился, а потом ужасно покраснел.

– И для кого же ты их держал? – поинтересовался Роджерс, разрывая упаковку презерватива зубами.  
– Для тебя, – не увидел смысла скрывать Барнс.

Стив только кивнул и неловко, одной рукой раскатал резинку по члену. Входил он медленно, по миллиметру, и совершенно измучил Баки. Тот сначала пытался подаваться навстречу, но Стив каждый раз останавливался, и он перестал, только лежал, тяжело дыша, и чувствовал, что еще немного, и взорвется.

«Ну что ж это такое», – подумала Рука, чуть размахнулась и шлепнула Роджерса по заднице так, что тот от неожиданности дернулся и буквально въехал в распластанное под ним тело. Хотел было что-то сказать, но Баки уже обхватил его ногами и начал двигаться.

И у Стива уже не было сил сопротивляться. Он изо всех сил пытался быть нежным, пытался замедлить резкие толчки, но каждый раз Баки начинал требовательно стонать и быстрее двигал бедрами, все глубже принимая в себя член. И Стив сдался, начав двигаться так, как хотел Баки. Сильно, с оттягом, покачивая бедрами в стороны, он буквально вбивал себя в Баки, а тот только довольно стонал, пытался приподняться, чтобы поцеловать его, и снова падал на подушки, вздрагивая от резких движений.

– Еще…

Голоса у него уже не хватало, чтобы просить, но Стив как-то понял и ускорился.

– Еще… быстрее…

И удары бедер о бедра стали сильнее. Баки дрожал и вскрикивал, Стив над ним почти рычал. Они оба почти ничего не соображали сейчас, но если бы могли, то сказали: была бы возможность выбрать момент для смерти – этот был бы совершенен.

«Ну вот и все».

Рука довольно растянулась на влажной простыне и вяло перебирала пальцами, пока Барнс лежал, уставившись в потолок и пытаясь отдышаться.

«Да уж», – отозвался Джарвис.  
«А я говорил, что они сами разберутся», – влез Щит.  
«Заткнись».

Сложно было сказать, кто произнес это первым. Рука повела плечом – и вдруг оказалась закинута на грудь Роджерсу, который, не сомневаясь ни минуты, погладил ее по нагревшемуся металлу.

«А неплохо, – подумала она, чувствуя, как начинают засыпать Стив и Баки. – Джарвис, я все-таки уточню – ты не записывал?»

Ответа она уже не услышала, провалившись в сон. Но, кажется, в нем присутствовало веселое хмыканье.


End file.
